


it's now (or it's never)

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [18]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Meet the Family, Misogyny, Secret Relationship, The last two don't feature that prominently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: After six months of secretly dating, Klaus bring his girlfriend Caroline to meet his mother. It doesn't go well, period.





	it's now (or it's never)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey_Prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/gifts).



> For Joey_Prue! Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Thanks to Cristy for betaing!

Caroline twists open her favorite tube of burgundy lipstick and sets to work outlining her lips, studying her reflection in the screen of her computer.

“Hot date tonight, Forbes?” sleazy Damon Salvatore crows as he passes by her cubicle, likely on the way to the break room where he can take a swig of Alaric’s poorly-hidden bourbon. “Remember, when he fails to give you a good time, you can always come to me.”

“Fuck off, Salvatore,” Caroline snaps without turning her head. “You wouldn’t know how to show a girl a good time unless it crawled up your ass and died.”

Bonnie guffaws loudly, the sound travelling through the thin wall of Caroline’s cubicle. “Damn,” she says. “Caroline got you good.”

Damon scowls and slinks off the slimy weasel that he is, and, just as Caroline is about to turn to Bonnie, Klaus Mikaelson, her infuriating boss, sticks his head out his office door and calls, “Forbes. To my office. Now.”

Bonnie grimaces. “I wonder what pissed him off now,” she whispers.

Caroline caps her lipstick and slips it into her purse, assessing her lips in her screen one final time. “Oh, who knows,” she tells Bonnie. “He never needs a reason to fight with me.”

“Forbes,” Klaus repeats, his tone just as loud and sharp as before.

“Coming!” Caroline cries back in a near-scream. She stretches to her feet and carefully maneuvers her way out of her tiny cubicle and to Klaus’s office. She breathes in and out and smooths her pencil skirt down before raising her fist to knock.

After her first rap on the shut door, it jerks open, and Klaus silently beckons her inside. Caroline slowly pulls the door closed and locks it.

Turning around, she doesn’t even stand a chance before Klaus crowds her against the wall, places his hands on her cheeks, gently tilts her head up, and slams his lips against hers.

She sees stars for a moment since his kisses are that intense, their lips moving furiously and passionately together, but her vision clears as the kiss begins to slow. To urge Klaus on, Caroline runs a hand through his neatly-gelled hair, yanking at his curls so that he moans into her mouth.

In retaliation, Klaus hoists her up and pins her against the wall, their mouths still locked together in a punishing kiss, allowing Caroline to wrap her shapely legs around his trim waist.

They continue for a few more minutes. Panting, gasping and sighing while still wrapped up in each other, until Klaus’s sly hand sneaks underneath her blouse to pick at her bra strap.

“Not at work,” Caroline reminds him breathlessly as she pulls away. “Not with all of my friends working just outside.”

Klaus groans but steps away nonetheless. “I can’t deal with this, sweetheart. Watching you work all-day and put Damon Salvatore in his place with your smart mouth. I can’t…” he sighs, and Caroline smiles at this gorgeous man who she can render speechless.

This gorgeous man who she loves.

“I don’t like sneaking around either,” she tells him as she finger-combs her hair back into its bun. “We’ve done it for six months, and it hurts that I can’t announce to the world you’re my boyfriend. Or that I can’t be your date to the monthly events. But you were the one who insisted that we keep our relationship a secret.”

“I know,” Klaus says, still breathing heavily. “I know. It’s just, I don’t know how to face Mother.”

“Esther will have to get over it,” Caroline responds, “but we don’t know how she’s going to react until we tell her.”

Klaus remains silent for a moment before his lips purse into a slight smile. “This weekend is my mother’s annual Valentine’s brunch. She gathers all her society friends and, my siblings and their partners usually attend. Come with me; we can break the news to her then.”

“Great,” Caroline says brightly. “It’ll interrupt our Valentine Day plans, but I guess it’ll be worth it in the long run.” She moves towards the door.

“Wait!” Klaus calls after her. “What plans?”

Caroline smirks at him and drops her voice to a sultry whisper. “Red wine, an open fire and that black, lace lingerie you love so much. Basically my plans of fucking you senseless,” she explains, straightening her blouse out. She hears Klaus groan again as she slips out the door.

“What did Klaus want?” Bonnie asks her as she takes a seat at her desk again.

“Oh, just complaining about the jammed printer again,” Caroline replies lightly as she smiles mischievously at her reflection in her computer screen.

 

* * *

 

“How do I look?” Caroline mutters out of the side of her mouth to Klaus as they walk up the winding path to the Mikaelson Mansion. She gestures to her floral shift dress, paired with nude heels, pale pink lipstick and her blond curls teased into gentle waves.

Klaus’s tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip as his eyes feast on the delicate curve of her revealed collarbone. “You look perfect, sweetheart. As always.”

She swats his arm playfully. “That’s not what I meant. Do I look like someone your mother would approve for her darling son?” Her tone is bright and airy, but Klaus can see the glimmer of worry in her cerulean eyes.

He stops and turns to her, touching her softly on the bare shoulder. “Sweetheart,” he begins gently, “Rebekah and Henrik adore you. Elijah and Freya consider you a little sister. Kol has learned not to mess with you. You even managed to charm Finn. If you cannot win over my mother, then she must be blind to your inherent goodness and heart.”

She smiles lovingly at him, and his heart constricts for a moment while the soft warmth of happiness and affection washes over him.

Caroline reaches the front door and raises her fist to knock, but, just then, Klaus’s eyes land on a familiar black Mercedes parked further down on the Mansion’s enormous driveway. “Fuck,” he spits, pushing down Caroline’s hands and pulling her behind a column.

“What?” she asks in bewilderment. “I thought the usual practice when you want to enter a house is by knocking.”

Klaus peeks out from behind the column to ensure that the car is actually there. “I saw my father Mikael’s car. If he’s here, my mother is going to be defensive and on edge. This is the worst possible time to introduce you to her.”

“Klaus!” Caroline cries in frustration. “I’m going to have to meet your mother at some point!”

“And you will,” Klaus assures her. “Just right now, we need another plan.” He slips out his cell and shoots a quick text to Rebekah.

Just a few minutes later, Rebekah steps out the front door and hurries to them. “You chose the worst possible time to bring Caroline here, brother!” she tells them.

“That’s what Klaus said. Come on, your father can’t be _that_ bad.”

Rebekah fixes Caroline with an unblinking stare. “When Kol brought his first boyfriend home, Mikael refused to meet him. He even conveniently forgot Kol’s eighteen birthday two weeks later.”

“Oh,” Caroline says. “What about Freya and Keelin?”

“Freya’s his favorite child, his first-born, but he keeps saying that Keelin is just a phase,” Klaus explains, bristling.

“So, your dad’s homophobic,” Caroline states.

“And misogynistic,” Rebekah adds. “He nearly threw a fit when I decided to go into business.”

Sighing, Caroline drags a heavy hand over her face. “I now understand why you hate Mikael so much and why Esther’s going to be in a terrible mood. But what are we supposed to do?” She gestures between herself and Klaus.

“You can pretend to be one of Bekah’s friends,” Klaus says, and Rebekah nods in agreement.

“I have plenty,” she explains. “My parents aren’t going to keep track of who I invite where. Just come on in with me, and Nik will join us in a few minutes.” She extends her hand to Caroline.

“Alright.” Caroline shrugs, shooting Klaus a quick glance as she follows Rebekah to the door.

 

* * *

 

Esther Mikaelson is an elegant woman with Klaus’s familiar eyes but Rebekah’s golden hair who only smiles dismissively when Rebekah brings Caroline to her and introduces her as “an old friend from college.”

“She’s not always like that,” Rebekah apologizes as they head towards a table closer towards the large windows that overlook the gardens.

Caroline eyes the guests gathering in groups at the tables spread out over the expansive living room and sprawling onto the plush lawn outside. “It’s fine. If there’s anyone else who can relate to awkward, divorced parent reunions, it’s me.”

Rebekah smiles weakly. “I’m going to go get us drinks. I will definitely be needing several before this brunch is over.”

Chuckling, Caroline takes a seat at the table, situating herself in the corner so that she can survey the entire room. She spots Klaus when he enters, having delayed his arrival by ten minutes, and watches him speak briefly to Esther who, judging from Klaus’s expression, responds abrasively.

When he turns, his eyes land on Caroline, and his expression lightens as he takes a step towards his girlfriend, but, then, he’s quickly swept into a conversation with several older women and disappears from Caroline’s sight.

Caroline sighs and slumps back against the back of her wicker chair, waiting for Rebekah.

“Caroline!”

It’s Freya, rapidly approaching the table.

“Hey, Freya.” Caroline waves slightly, smiling at the older woman. “Where’s Keelin?”

“She’s over in London for a medical conference,” Freya replies as she takes a seat besides Caroline. “Did Niklaus drag you here? I can’t see him anywhere.”

“He wanted to introduce me to Esther, but then we found out that Mikael was here,” Caroline states slightly bitterly. “So, now, I’m hanging out with Rebekah. She’s getting us drinks.”

Freya winces. “Bringing any partner to meet the Mikaelson family is never a picnic.”

“I’ve gathered that,” Caroline says dryly, and Freya cracks a smile.

“I brought provisions!” Rebekah singsongs as she places two flutes of champagne and a tray of little pastries down on the table. “Oh, hello, Freya.”

“Sister,” Freya says in acknowledgement, standing to embrace Rebekah and press a kiss to her cheek.

“I think I’ll have some of this,” Caroline announces as she reaches for the champagne flute and drains it.

The alcohol does nothing for Caroline but fizzes sweetly on her tongue as it goes down, but she still shivers and sighs, scooting her chair closer to the table to allow Rebekah to take her seat.

 

* * *

 

Three hours pass quickly without even a glimpse of Klaus as Caroline chats with Rebekah and Freya. Before she knows it, guests are leaving until it’s only the Mikaelsons and their partners and Caroline left.

“What now?” she asks Rebekah curiously.

“Mother likes to have lunch with us as a family,” Rebekah explains, leading Caroline into the opulent dining room to take a seat between her and Klaus.

As Caroline settles into her chair, Klaus reaches over to clutch Caroline’s hand and squeeze it gently, shooting her an apologetic glance.

“How are you?” she whispers, because Klaus isn’t wearing his usual cocky smirk nor does his smile reach his eyes.

He rolls his shoulders slowly, keeping an eye at the empty head of the table. “I managed to mostly avoid Mikael so far. Looks like I won’t be that lucky anymore.”

Before Caroline can reply, Esther takes a seat, and a stocky man with sandy hair who Caroline presumes to be Mikael stalks into the dining room to sit across the table from Esther.

“Now, the real party starts,” Rebekah mutters sarcastically from Caroline’s left.

Waiters bring out trays, placing them accordingly on the dining table, and Klaus reaches to lift uncover the closest one to reveal a tureen of steaming stew, ladling some onto his own plate.

Lunch is more of a supper with somewhat traditional English dishes that the Mikaelsons had enjoyed back in London before they moved to America, Rebekah explains, along with some Norwegian family recipes.

It’s when Esther sets her glass of wine down after taking a sip that she asks, “And, where do you work, Caroline?”

“Uh,” Caroline says awkwardly. She didn’t even know that Esther remembered meeting her.

Klaus cuts in quickly. “She works under me at the publishing company.”

Esther hums, but, by now, all conversation at the table has quieted as attention focuses on Caroline. “And how did you meet Rebekah?”

“We both went to Whitmore,” Caroline explains awkwardly.

Now, Mikael takes a keen interest in the conversation. “And, you had no plans of your own for this day, girl?” he asks roughly.

“Father,” Freya chastises, but he ignores his elder daughter.

Caroline is flushing now. “These were my plans,” she trails off.

“More like someone here was her plans,” Kol mutters with a smirk.

“Kol,” Elijah says warningly.

Mikael’s eyes harden as he continues to stare at Caroline who shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“What about you, Niklaus?” Esther asks suddenly. “What happened to the girl you were dating? Camille?”

Klaus grits his teeth. “It’s been over a year, Mother. We broke up. Different interests.”

“Pity,” Esther comments. “She was much more interesting than that girl Tatia. Such a promiscuous girl.”

Elijah’s nose flares, and he visibly bites his tongue as Katherine scowls. “Can we not talk about Tatia right now, Mother?” he asks with poorly-masked frustration.

“What,” Mikael says. “Was dating a therapist too much for you, boy? Couldn’t help fix your issues?” His words are directed at Klaus who bristles and leans forward.

Caroline sees red. “He wouldn’t have those issues if you were a better father” she snaps angrily.

“Watch your tongue, girl,” he warns threateningly. “Niklaus must be weak if girls like you must come to his defense.”

“Mikael!” Esther says sharply. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you cannot behave civilly.”

They break into silence as the waiters bring in desert, but it’s only ten minutes later that Esther speaks again.

“What about your family, Caroline?” she asks.

“My mom was sheriff of the town where I grew up, but now she’s retired. My dad lives in Georgia with his husband,” Caroline explains. “I have no siblings.”

“Well, that makes sense,” Mikael growls. “When your father is like that, no wonder you haven’t had a proper upbringing.”

“Father!” Finn cries at the same time Esther slams her hand on the table and exclaims, “Mikael. I want you to leave!”

“Guess what, Father! I asked Keelin to marry me!” Freya announces angrily. “We won’t be inviting you to the wedding at any rate.” When Mikael opens his mouth to protest, she continues on, “And, no! Keelin is not a fucking phase. She is my wife-to-be!”

“Well, this is just bloody lovely. I think I’ll be leaving,” Klaus declares as he stands up. “Oh, and, by the way, Mikael, Caroline is my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for six months. I brought her here to meet Mother, but things never go as planned, do they.”

He strides angrily out of the room, and, a few moments, the front door slams shut loudly.

Caroline levels an angry glare at Mikael. “Go to hell, you shit stain! Klaus is a better man than you will ever be.” Then she shoves back her chair and rises, nodding at Esther. “It was lovely meeting you, Esther. I’m sorry that the occasion had to go this way.”

Once the hurricane known as Caroline Forbes exits the dining room, and the door is heard closing with a bang, Kol chooses that moment to announce, “I’m dating both Davina and Lucien!”

 

* * *

 

Only when they return to their apartment do Klaus’s hands stop shaking. He places a hasty kiss on her lips before locking himself in his studio, not emerging until evening with paint-splattered clothes and charcoal-smudged fingers.

“I’m sorry that brunch was so disastrous,” he tells Caroline quietly as he takes a seat on the couch besides her.

“It’s not your fault,” Caroline insists, shifting so that Klaus can lay down and rest his head on her lap. She runs a gentle hand through his curls, feeling him relax until he falls asleep, then she reaches for her phone and calls a familiar number.

“Hey, Bon…I could use your help setting something up.”

 

* * *

 

The apartment is dark when Klaus returns from a meeting the next day, lit only with candles leading the way to the bedroom door. Caroline can hear him stumbling through the dark until he reaches the door and pushes it open.

“Don’t turn the light on,” Caroline orders quietly from where she lies on the bed. She taps a button on a remote that she’s clutching, and several electric candles, placed strategically around the bed, flicker to life to illuminate Caroline stretched seductively against the pillows.

Klaus’s mouth goes dry. “Sweetheart…”

She’s in a gorgeous lingerie set of black lace, her hair pinned up, and just as stunning as she looked yesterday in her floral dress.

“What’s this?” he manages to ask. “It’s not my birthday.”

She shakes her head with a giggle. “Nope,” she says as she sits up, “but it’s Valentine’s Day. After yesterday’s events, we deserved something good, something just for us.” Caroline extends a hand to him.

He smirks, shutting the door with his foot as he strips his shirt off and joins her on the bed.

Caroline straddles him, trailing kisses the length of his bare torso towards his sensitive neck, her lips finally reaching his earlobe, which she sucks gently into her mouth. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she whispers into his ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, love,” he replies before flipping them over and running his hand over Caroline’s stomach then between her legs, her moans echoing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
